One True Dream
by Psychography
Summary: This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon! Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others still swim in the deep waters… We live together in harmony… at least we used to.


A/N:

**The following is a Fan-Based story.

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures.

Please support the official release**

To aid you in your reading, I have placed links from Soundcloud throughout the story that you can use as ambience during the transitioning scenes. It would be much recommended for readers to wear headphones or earphones and use the links to completely get into the feel of the story. Enter the soundcloud's website before every link.

Sincerely,

Psychography and ShadowNinja

* * *

One True Dream

Prologue

(A/N: /zankyou-no-terror/veat)

" _Hello there! Welcome. To the world of Pokemon! My name is Mariah Hawthorn, the Hodei region's very own Pokemon Professor—"_

"—ATTENTION ALL TRAINERS, ATTENTION PLEASE! DUE TO THE SUDDEN ARRIVAL OF THE SEA CHAMPION, UMEKO REI, ALL SERGEANTS, GENERALS AND COMMANDERS WILL BE RETURNING FROM DUTY OF WAR. PLEASE AWAIT THEIR ARRIVAL IN THE MAIN EAST AND WEST WING—"

"— _This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon! Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim in the deep waters… We live together in harmony… once. Everything changed ever since the two legends,_ _ **Groudon**_ _the monstrosity that rules over the scorched slabs of land and_ _ **Kyogre**_ _the creature that controls the dangerous waves of the oceans, swallowed their individual orbs. Our savior,_ _ **Rayquaza**_ _the dragon that protected what's left of the world… rides in the graceful winds of the sky in hopes of uniting the two colliding elements once more."_

" _The world is divided into three districts: The Ground, The Sea and The Sky, each with their individual legendary guardians. Its dwellers worship and appease their respective guardians to keep them at bay… in their own way of course. The Ground-dwellers adore war and arguments with the other districts, especially The Sky district. The Sea-dwellers devote themselves to rituals and witchery. While we, The Sky-dwellers are fond of technology and advancements, that's how we created a lone island in the midst of clouds to support ourselves and the remaining pokemon who chose to follow our mighty Rayquaza."_

" _Fire, Ground, Rock, Normal and Fighting type pokemon chose to serve the fractious Continental Primal Groudon, unfortunately so did the Grass type pokemon. Some Grass pokemon strived to survive through the excruciating heat that Groudon emitted...but for the others, they simply withered and shriveled to death, leaving only less than a fraction of the population of Grass type pokemon. The Ground District is led by a quiet, brute of a man who calls himself Commander 'Doom'. He succeeded to tame the mighty beast to recognize his commands, making himself worthy of being called 'Doom'. He is the one and only man who can strike fear in the hearts of us Sky-dwellers."_

" _Water, Dark, Psychic, Ghost, Poison and Fairy type pokemon chose to worship the serene Abyssal Primal Kyogre. Led by a middle-aged woman named Umeko Rei, the city dwells in the dark and mysterious ambience of numerous rituals, witchcraft and gruesome sacrifices. The upside to this district is the fact that they are not induced in war and arguments, instead focused on the development of resources such as orbs, herbs, gems, and potions which The Sky District often trades for in exchange of a variety of pokeballs, technical machines and braces."_

" _The remaining types Flying, Steel, Electric, Dragon, Ice and Bug type pokemon chose to follow the omnipotent Aerial Primal Rayquaza. The people of the Sky District, unlike the Ground, prefer not to be involved in war and arguments due to their champion, Veronica Clannad. She maintains peace between the districts, even with the threats of the Ground-dwellers. They are more focused on the advancements of various technologies, constructions and tradings, prioritizing the lives of everyone in the city."_

" _I should warn you, the world you're about to leap into is not even close to a fairy tale, let alone a happy one. Unlike what it once was, the people here are much different. They are cruel, selfish and destructive, especially when they strive to defend their…_

 _One true dream._

* * *

Chapter 1~ The Mission

(A/N: /ft-story/hotarubi-no-mori-e-aki-mo-fuyu)

"Is Mat here yet?" Bart tapped his sister's shoulder

"I don't see him…" Tilly stood on her toes amidst the crowd of people awaiting their loved ones to finally come back after years of endless war with the Ground-dwellers.

"Sis! That's him!" Bart smacked his sister's shoulder repeatedly

"Where?!" She asked excitedly

"Over there! Mathias! Over here!" Bart shouted breathlessly as he waved his arms in the air

A man turned his head and took off his cap, immediately running towards the two siblings.

"Brother!" Tilly shouted gleefully as the man picked her up onto his arms

"Look at how much of a lady you've become Tilly!" He said as he looked at her with a wide smile on his face

"Of course she has… it has been a while Mat…" Bart commented as he tried to contain in his excitement

The eldest brother put Tilly down and walked towards his youngest sibling. Jokingly, he shoved him into his arms and hugged him.

"Don't be such a grouch! I'm home! You should smile for once!" The brother said as he teased him

"I'm not being a grouch! What are you talking about?!" Bart complained as he struggled to release himself from his brother's arms

"Soon you'll get lines on your forehead and you'll be no different than that old man Darius next door!" He answered as he hugged him even more tightly.

"Arghhh… Let me go Mat!"

"You should call me 'Brother' some time, maybe it'll fix that attitude of yours" Mat said with a hearty laugh.

"Speaking of next door… since you're home-"

"Ice cream?" Mat interrupted as he released Bart from his grip

"Ack- ice cream?" Bart asked as he caught his breath

"Yes! I heard that they're reselling the so called… ermm… what is it again? Oh! Castelia Cones! I heard they were famous back then!" Tilly answered cheerfully.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Mat said as he pushed the two siblings forward and ran joyfully in his uniform

The three siblings happily pranced their way to the shop. After the long wait of four years for the eldest to come back from the dreads of war, they joyously enjoyed every moment they were finally able to spend together.

After buying treats, the three of them sat near the railings of the floating island and chatted there under the starry night sky.

"So… how are you guys? I haven't heard from the two of you for… how many years? Ten?" Mat queried as he slurped on his ice cream.

"Ten? Not that long brother! It has only been four!" Tilly retorted

"Really? Four years felt like ten!" He said as he chuckled

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mat reached into his satchel and grabbed out a pokeball.

"What is it brother?" Tilly asked as she scanned her brother's bag filled with pokeballs

"I think you'll love him…" He answered as he released a pokemon from the ball

"Choo!" The pokemon sneezed

"Oh my Arceus! That's the cutest little pokemon I've ever seen!" Tilly exclaimed, excitedly picking up the Cubchoo from Mat's arms

"I'm not really into cute pokemon, so… no thank you…" Bart looked away

"Aww, come on! I know you like it Bart!" Tilly said as she stole Bart's ice cream and placed the Cubchoo on his lap.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Bart panicked as the Cubchoo tried to stand on its feet

"It seems like it likes you Bart" Mat complimented with a giggle

The Cubchoo looked at Bart and sneezed again. It climbed onto his arm and tried to cling onto his shoulder.

"Get it off me!" Bart complained as the Cubchoo squirmed around his back

Mat picked it up and placed it on his lap

"Where did you find it brother?" Tilly asked

"I found it… alone… near the rubble of a house… when I was in the middle of fighting a group Magmortars" Mat answered as he gently stroked the Cubchoo

"You saved it? Wow! Can't imagine how miserable he must've been if you hadn't picked him up" Tilly exclaimed once more

"I believe it will evolve into a strong … erm, what is it? Tilly?" Mat asked jokingly

"You know it'll be a Beartic brother! You're not that stupid…" Tilly frowned

Mat just laughed and returned the little Cubchoo back into the ball.

(A/N: /pianotaku/death-parade-ost-9-omoide)

"Oh… Mat, how is it… out there?" Bart asked, gazing at the two bright cities under them.

Mat took a deep sigh then answered, "Not that well…"

"Before leaving to meet you two at the gate, I was invited to participate in a conference held by the Commanding Officer in regards of The Sea Champion's arrival. That's why I was running a bit late."

"What happened?" Tilly's tone changed

"Umeko, she wanted an alliance with us. To… exterminate… the Ground district once and for all." Mat's tone turned serious and concerned

"E-exterminate?" Bart stuttered in surprise

"Of course Veronica wants nothing of sort, so she declined. The committee and the council agreed to see to it as well. She said that if the alliance had only more war attached to it, she would never accept the offer." He answered

"The world is destroying itself as we speak…" Tilly commented with a sad tone

"Did anything happen then?" Bart asked

"Umeko furiously left. Then before Veronica dismissed everyone in the room, she commanded everyone to stay alert for any suspicious activities from both the Sea and Ground dwellers. After dismissing us all, I saw that she was a bit anxious and sorrowful about something that probably wasn't Umeko's visit… I have no idea why though."

"It shouldn't be anything-"

"ATTENTION ALL TRAINERS, ATTENTION PLEASE! ALL TRAINERS ARE EXPECTED TO GATHER IN THE TOWN HALL FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING! I REPEAT, ALL TRAINERS ARE EXPECTED TO GATHER IN THE TOWN HALL FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING. APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVENIENCE."

"Emergency meeting…? This late?" Mat said, startled.

"We better leave then." Bart said as he hurriedly stood up and ran towards the town hall together with Tilly and Mat.

…

(A/N: /pianotaku/death-parade-ost-5-memento-mori)

"My fellow citizens. It's such a pleasure to be before you all at this spectacular moment." A man announced

"Who in the world are you?!" a man shouted

"Where's Veronica?!" a woman complained

"Veronica Clannad will no longer be available." He answered as he bowed in apology

"Unavailable?! What do you mean?" another man roared

"What have you done to her, boy?!" an old woman screamed

The citizens started to complain and shout at the man until he suddenly yelled, "SILENCE!"

He cleared his throat and said, "Now that I have your attention. Let me show you."

He took out a pokeball and threw it in the air. The ball opened and released a blinding light that everyone had to close their eyes before being able to witness their long lost savior, Rayquaza.

"No way…" Mat's eyes widened in amazement

"That can't be right…? That's not physically possible…" Tilly said in disbelief

"I'm afraid it is sister… It's our Rayquaza." Bart answered, disappointed

"What is going on here?!" a few men yelled

"Why have you captured our mighty Rayquaza?!" a woman screamed, pointing at the man simultaneously

The town shouted and clamored at the man in unison. The man raised his hand and the Rayquaza immediately roared furiously at the citizens, silencing each and every one of them from their rambling.

"Can't you see?! Ladies and Gentlemen, your mighty Rayquaza… bows to me. It listens to my every command… including the permanent removal of Miss Veronica Clannad." He boasted

"Removal…" Mat mumbled to himself

"This can't be happening…" Tilly said as she covered her mouth in disbelief

"Fear not citizens of the Sky District. For I will bring this city to victory against the two enemies before us! Unlike Miss Veronica, I will vow to strike fear in their hearts! In order to be able to control their misbehavior, we must act like our omnipotent Rayquaza! We must stand mighty! Stand tall against our oppressors." He proudly announced

"Does that mean- No…" Mat muttered as he dashed for the man

"Mat!" Bart shouted

"He can't mean…" He whispered to himself

"You!" He shouted, calling for the man

"Ah yes. General." He saluted

"You can't possibly mean another war do you?!" He asked, ignoring his salute completely

He went quiet and forced the guards to dismiss the citizens in the hall.

(A/N: /shlro/death-parade-original-soundtrack-10-moonlit-night)

"Come with me, General." He said as he picked up the ball, which absorbed Rayquaza back into it.

"That's a peculiar looking ball you have there…" Mat asked suspiciously as he saw the different design printed on the ball

The man quickly hid it and proceeded walking. The two siblings shouted for Mat but he ignored them and went with the man into the palace.

"General. The answer to your question is none other than correct." He answered calmly as soon as they were in the building

"How are you so calm about it?! We're talking about war here! Thousands upon thousands of people will die!" Mat shouted

"I suggest you lower your voice here in my domain General." He suggested

"Your domain?! This was Veronica's." Mat said in annoyance

"Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. I remember obliterating her whole team of pokemon with only my Rayquaza. She was far too weak and too young to lead this immense city." the man said, as if proud of himself

"Y-you… defeated her, with our Rayquaza. YOU KICKED HER OUT OF HER PLACE WITH OUR SAVIOR!" Mat said, his face flushed red with anger

"Calm down General!" The man said with a laugh

"You don't have to exaggerate it like that!" He laughed once more

"Exaggerate?!" Mat, enraged, clenched his fist and punched the man to the ground.

"Sire!" The guards rushed and helped him up

"I'm alright" The man said as he shoved the guards' hands away from him

"You must have some nerves to come here and disrespect me." He told Mat

"You don't deserve my respect! Nor anyone's!" Mat shouted furiously

The man laughed which gradually turned into an evil cackle.

"People like you, people like Veronica are the people I hate the most. People who lack the courage to sacrifice for the better! 'Thousands will die' you say. I. WILL. ENSURE. THAT, if it helps me to strike fear in those two foolish Champions down there! I will even ensure the death of those siblings of yours if I have to-"

"Don't you dare put my family in this." Mat threatened as he pulled the man's collar towards him

"Then leave." He answered back

The man pushed Mat away from him and ordered the guards to send him out of the palace.

…

"Brother!" Tilly ran towards Mat as he stepped outside of the door

"Well, what did he say?" Bart asked curiously

"I can't believe he wants to wage another war with the districts" He answered in disbelief

"What?!" Tilly gasped

"That man is going to get us all killed." Mat said in frustration

"What do we do now then…? We can't just sit here and await our deaths!" Bart queried as he tried to comfort his brother

Mat went quiet for a few minutes until he spoke, "We have to find Veronica"

"Veronica? Have you gone insane?! We have no complete idea where she is, and you want to find her?!" Bart complained

"For once, Bart's got a point brother. How are we supposed to find her in this gigantic city? We don't even know if she is still in the city…" Tilly asked Mat

"Hmmm… I have an idea, but I guess we'll have to wait until morning for it to work." Mat said as he urged his two siblings to go home with him.

…

(A/N: /viciosdelaslilasii/kanno-youko-fugl-zankyou-no-terror-ost)

That night, Mat tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't keep his eyes shut due to the wails, screams and shrieks he heard in his times of war. It kept him awake to imagine all the deaths that he'll be seeing if the war the man promised happened… It kept him awake to imagine Bart's dead body in his arms.

"Mat!" He was startled to hear Tilly call out

"You okay?" She asked softly

"I'm fine…" He answered as he panted

"I was just having a nightmare… Yeah. Just a regular bad dream…" He comforted himself

"Don't worry brother. We'll stop the war from happening. Together, we can do anything, like you said! Right?" Tilly cheered him up as she yawned and went back to sleep

"Yeah…" Mat muttered as he pulled the blanket over his face

 _When we were kids, everything seemed possible. Now that I'm older, my words seem to have lost their meaning. Stopping a war? What was I thinking… I'm jeopardizing my siblings' lives with this mission. Yes. I need to do this on my own…_

Mat quietly sneaked out of his bed, packing his pokeballs, a loaf of bread, a bottle of water and some potions into a backpack. He gently opened the door and left the house, "I swear…" He whispered as he clenched his chest and closed the door behind him, "I will find Veronica… and put an end to that man's schemes"

"I will find her… if that's the last thing I do."

* * *

A/N: Please kindly review it.


End file.
